moviedomination101fandomcom-20200213-history
Journey 2: The Mysterious Island
After going to the center of the earth with his Uncle Trevor when he was 13 years old, Sean Anderson is caught by the police after a brief chase on his dirtbike, ending up in a swimming pool. ' Minutes later, his stepfather Hank Parsons arrives where a police officer that's friends with Hank tells him that Sean had broken into a satellite research center. The ' police officer also tells Hank that he has convinced the owners of the swimming pool not to press charges. Hank takes him home where his mother Liz was not pleased with what the police had called them about. The next day, Hank later discovers that Sean had broken into a satellite research center in order to boost the signal of a code he'd received by who he suspects is fellow family "Vernian" Alexander Anderson, Sean's grandfather who had been missing for two years. Wanting to bond with his stepson the next day, Hank helps Sean decipher the code of Verne characters which lead to three books: Treasure Island, Gulliver's Travels, and Verne's own Mysterious Island. Using the book's individual island maps, Hank suspects they are books of the same island and uses a back light in order to make them all one completed land mass with the coordinates to its location. Despite Sean's objections to his stepfather's interference, Hank manages to convince Liz to let the both of them go in search of the island. They arrive in Palau where their need of transportation to this dangerous part of the ocean attracts a helicopter tourism guide Gabato and his beautiful daughter Kalani who Sean develops an immediate crush on. They agree to fly them out to the island for $3000, but the helicopter gets caught in major vortex winds and they crash, waking up on the island. Crossing into the island, they discover one of the laws of the Mysterious Island that all things big are small and all things small are gigantic (inspiring Gulliver's Travels). The crew find small elephants, and Giant butterflies which are their first creatures to discover on the island. After coming across a massive frill-necked lizard when they come across her egg clutch, they are rescued by Alexander who takes them to a large hut he'd built from the wreckage of the ship that brought him to the island, the Blue-Eyed Lucy. He has a radio, but due to the positioning of the communications satellite it would be two weeks before they could call for ''' '''help. The next morning, Alexander leads the party to the lost city of Atlantis which is usually submerged into the ocean, and he had calculated that the island sinks once every 140 years. However, the evidence that Hank sees leads him to prove that the calculations are wrong and the island will sink in a couple of days. Their only means of salvation seems to be the legendary Nautilus (Captain Nemo's submarine) hidden somewhere on the island. Kailani enters Nemo's crypt and takes his journal, which has the whereabouts of the ship just off one of the coasts in a cave. Th ey mount giant bees in order to fly over a high ridge and make up time, but encounter large birds that try to devour the bees. Sean crashes and dislocates his ankle, which slows the party down considerably. The next morning, the water has risen exponentially and Alexander deduces that the island will sink in a matter of hours, not days. Gabato is missing, having gone toward the island's golden volcano (which was the inspiration for Treasure Island) in search for the funds to give his daughter a better life. While Alexander and Kailani go after him, Sean and Hank head for the coast. Due to the water rising, Sean and Hank make makeshift oxygen tanks and dive down a hundred feet in order to obtain the Nautilus and are nearly killed by a vicious giant electric eel. They are unable to power the ship however because the vessel's batteries being over 100 years old have run down. They find a way to power the submarine from the electric eel. Meanwhile Kailani and Alexander find Gabato and convince him to escape with them instead of trying for the golden volcano. They head toward the shore as the island begins to suddenly and violently rip itself apart with the stratovolcano erupting, plus, lava bombs were thrown into the air, starting a fire on everything it lands on. Hank and Sean use a harpoon to get an electrical jump start from the eel swarming around them and they are able to power the machine, just in time to pick up the others who had fallen into the water. Gabato pilots the submarine out of harm's way while Sean and Hank fire torpedoes into 'the path of falling island debris. As they clear the danger, Alexander finally calls Hank by his preferred name', as up to that point he only called him "Henry" and the family makes up. And Kailan' finally kisses Sean for his' bravery, proving a mutual attraction to him despite not "Pec Popping" as his step father had suggested several times. ' ' Six months later, Kailani and Gabato are well off, Gabato having now the most popular tourist attraction in the island; being the Nautilus, and Kailani goes to visit Sean on his birthday. While they are celebrating, Alexander shows up with a book for Sean's birthday present. He opens it to find From the Earth to the Moon hinting at another adventure which Liz hesitantly agrees to, because after all it's "just a trip to ' the moon." In a post credits scene, the elephants seen earlier in the film, have survived t'he sinkment of the island, and are swimming over Atlantis. ' 'http://www.putlocker.com/file/507D3B484CA05047